1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waste liquid reservoir that stores waste liquid, and a liquid ejecting apparatus in which the waste liquid reservoir is mounted.
2. Related Art
Examples of existing liquid ejecting apparatuses include an ink jet printer configured to perform borderless printing by ejecting ink droplets through nozzles provided in a liquid ejecting head onto a sheet, so as to apply the ink droplets all over the sheet without leaving a margin. When such borderless printing is performed, groove holes are formed in a platen supporting the sheet and a waste liquid tray is provided under the platen, so as to receive the ink droplets that have protruded from the edge of the sheet into an absorber located in the groove hole and introduce the ink received by the absorber into the waste liquid tray, for example as disclosed in JP-A-2004-9700.
The waste liquid can be properly introduced into the waste liquid tray by placing an ink absorber in the waste liquid tray and keeping the absorber in the groove hole in contact with the ink. However, in particular when the waste liquid tray is removably mounted, the absorber is displaced by the removal and mounting of the waste liquid tray, which disables the absorber in the groove hole from contacting the ink absorber of the newly mounted waste liquid tray.
The mentioned drawback is incidental, not only to printers that eject ink for printing, but generally to liquid ejecting apparatuses in which a liquid collection container for collecting ejected liquid is removably mounted.